


Borderline

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: Takes place after the war with Gaea. Leo is back w/ Calypso and there's a campfire and all. Nico decides (More like forced by Jason) to sing, and he was not expecting to confess his feelings for a certain someone.





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> Canon: BUT WAIT HE CANT SING  
> Fanon: ah but see here

Chiron stamped a hoof as the last song came to a close. "Very good, would anyone else like to sing something?" he asked. There was a silence for a good 15 seconds until a very faint cough came from the edge of the fire. Chiron's eyes twinkled. "Ah, Mr. Di Angelo" he said, beckoning the boy into the firelight.

Excited whispers went around the camp as Nico stepped out of the shadows and placed a small box on the ground. It unfolded and shot up into a piano and he sat down at the stool, placing his fingers over the ivory keys.

He played the intro to the song, the rest of the campers melting away into the mist. It was only him and the piano now. The seven hunched forwards expectantly, each of them realizing that they had never actually heard Nico sing before.

 _I'm standing in the station_                                                                                                                        _I am waiting for a train_

Actual exclamations of shock erupted from the ring of campers. Nico sang like an angel, much like his last name described. A few Apollo kids actually looked jealous.

 _To take me to the border_  
_And my loved one far away_  
_I watched a bunch of soldiers heading for the war_  
_I could hardly even bear to see them go_

Chiron's smile faltered. The centaur remembered the horrific wars that had taken place, the one against Kronos, another against the Earth itself. He closed his eyes. No one should have to endure that pain at such a young age yet here they all were.

 _Rolling through the countryside_  
_Tears are in my eyes_  
_We're coming to the borderline_  
_I'm ready with my lies_  
_And in the early morning rain, I see her there_  
_And I know I'll have to say goodbye again_

Percy sighed quietly as he recalled how he had arrived at camp, a minotaur chasing him, his mother exploding into golden light. Annabeth reached over and squeezed his hand. "I didn't know he could sing that well" murmured Hazel into Frank's ear. "Or like, at all"

 _And it's breaking my heart, I know what I must do_  
_I hear my country call me, but I want to be with you_  
_I'm taking my side, one of us will lose_  
_Don't let go, I want to know_  
_That you will wait for me until the day_  
_There's no borderline, no borderline_

Nico let his emotions out into the chorus. All his anger, all his pain poured into the song, his fingers flying over the keys. The Aphrodite campers were crying by now, the Hermes kids were swaying softly, the Apollo children looked on with increasing awe and respect.

_Walking past the border guards_  
_Reaching for her hand_  
_Showing no emotion_  
_I want to break into a run_  
_But these are only boys, and I will never know_  
_How men can see the wisdom in a war_

Percy and Annabeth had gotten up and started to dance. Jason smiled at Nico before turning around and offering Piper his hand. That served as a cue for Leo and Calypso to get up, the son of Hephastus grinning like a maniac. After much convincing, Hazel finally allowed Frank to pull her into the firelight.

_ And it's breaking my heart, I know what I must do _  
_ I hear my country call me, but I want to be with you _  
_ I'm taking my side, one of us will lose _  
_ Don't let go, I want to know _  
_ That you will wait for me until the day _  
_ There's no borderline, no borderline  _  
_ No borderline, no borderline _

As Nico sang through the lines, he realized how much the song connected with him. Will Solace was watching him, his hands over his heart and tears in his eyes. He also had never heard Nico sing before and decided that it was something that the son of Hades should do more often.

Nico struck the final chord and the camp came back into focus. "Uh, was it alright?" he stuttered into the silence. That was all it took for the campers to explode in cheers. The Ghost King actually stumbled back a few steps. The seven cheered the loudest, with Hazel yelling "THAT'S MY BROTHER HELL YEAH"

He muttered something to a wood nymph who cooed and sat down at the piano and began playing the song again. The cheers quieted as Nico slowly made his way to where the Apollo kids were sitting and stopped in front of a certain blonde. 

"Will Solace" he said, extending a slightly shaky hand. "May I have this dance?" Barely muted "Awwws" were heard as the boy gaped and took the offered hand and the two began circling the fire.

 _Rolling through the countryside_  
_Tears are in my eyes_  
_We're coming to the borderline_  
_I'm ready with my lies_  
_And in the early morning rain, I see her there_  
_And I know I'll have to say goodbye again_.

They never said anything to each other, they didn't need to. The song did the speaking for them. Will looked into the other boy's eyes and saw it all, he saw the pain, he saw the solitude but he also saw love, he saw affection, he saw all the little things that made up Nico di Angelo and his heart burst.

He never pulled away as the dark haired boy rested his head on his chest and they continued to dance, their hands and hearts intertwined and the full moon shining brightly overhead, as if they had their own spotlight. And Nico had never felt happier in his life.

_ And it's breaking my heart, I know what I must do _  
_ I hear my country call me, but I want to be with you _  
_ I'm taking my side, one of us will lose _  
_ Don't let go, I want to know _  
_ That you will wait for me until the day _  
_ There's no borderline, no borderline  _  
_ No borderline, no borderline _

 


End file.
